A Shinji and Misato Story
by kdawg244
Summary: Shinji asks Misato an important question. What could it be? Read to find out!


A Shinji and Misato Story

"I own nothing"

(AN) This is my first story don't flame me too bad. I hope you enjoy it.

Shinji was sitting in a bar somewhere in Tokyo-3 called the "nerve-center" sipping at his third scotch on the rocks. Suddenly a commotion near the TV grabbed his attention. There was an American football game on. It was being played by the Nagoya Cyclones and the Meiji Yasuda Pirates. Apparently Nagoya just scored a touchdown. Shinji put his attention back on his drink, noticing his glass was empty he got the bartenders attention, and ordered another. Shinji was trying to get up the courage to go home and ask Misato to marry him. 'I have the ring in my pocket, he thought to himself, Asuka had moved out and Shinji and Misato had been dating ever since she had gotten out of the hospital for her gunshot wound. So what was the problem?'

As all this was going through Shinji's mind he failed to notice that his best friend Toji had walked in and spotted him. Toji sat down beside Shinji, ordered a drink, and said "Figured you'd be here." "Yeah," was all Shinji said. "Still haven't asked her yet have you?" Toji inquired. "Nope" Shinji said. "You gotta do it man, I mean you love her right?" Toji asked. Shinji replied, "Yeah I know, yes I love her." "What's the problem then dude. just go ask her the worst she can do is say no" Toji declared. "I know that's what I'm afraid of," Shinji responded. Shinji finished his drink and said," I know I'm going home, isn't that what you were going to say?" "Yeah," Toji retorted. Shinji paid his tab then left Toji sitting at the bar with his drink.

Outside Shinji hailed a cab, got in, told the driver his address, and was at his apartment in about 20 minutes. Shinji walked up to the door, pushed the key in, turned it, took a deep breath, and turned the handle. He walked in and closed the door behind him. As he turned around he was blindsided by Misato who ran up to Shinji. She put her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. After kissing Misato Shinji disentangled himself from her, and led her to the balcony. They sat down in the chairs at the table. They talked together for about 30 minutes before Shinji finally got the courage to ask Misato to marry him. It was also a beautiful moonlit night, so that helped a little as well. Shinji looked at Misato and said," I have a question to ask you Misato my love," before she could reply Shinji had gotten down on one knee. He reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a blue velvet box, and said, "Misato Katsuragi will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Misato had a stunned look, and tears started to roll down her face. Finally after a minute of stunned silence Misato threw her arms around Shinji's neck and kissed him. She pulled back and Misato said, " yes Shinji I will marry you."

(AN) I hope you enjoyed the story, don't know if this is going to be a one shot, or more to it because currently I have writer's block. Read and review please. Like I said above don't flame me too bad.

Background:

Eva unit 3 never turned into the 13th angel which means Toji never got injured. Eva unit 4 never went missing, it also go transferred to Japan where Kensuke became the fifth child and unit 4's pilot. Kawrou never appears in human form, but is still the last angel. He appears as the first three Shinji and Rei fought. Asuka and Toji become a couple after Hikari dies in an angel attack. They comfort each other. Asuka opens up and her sync ration never falls. Rei and Kensuke become a couple, and Rei develops a personality. Shinji kills Gendo to stop the human instrumentality project, and when Seele launches their attack they don't stand a chance. (Meaning the J.S.S.D.F. and Manufactured Eva's) They are annihilated. (Plus I could never stand Gendo he is an asshole.) Third impact never occurs. Nerve never repels the invasion. (Misato still gets shot in the shoulder.) The angels never return, and as the rest of the world fights each other over the remaining Eva plans Nerve controls Japan, Germany, the US, Canada, Great Britain, Australia, France, China, and Korea. Yes I go off canon, so sue me!


End file.
